Eldritch Paladin of Candlekeep Pal(4),Sor(6),EK(10),ASC(10)
Description Sorcerer 6 / Paladin 4 / Eldritch Knight 10 / Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep 10 This is one of the most common and basic power builds out there. It is primarily a Sorcerer with near full caster level (29), and reasonable BAB 22 (with a 5th attack) for melee. Later on, the full autostill feat series lets it cast Sorcerer spells in heavy armor and shield, and lets it cast Stone Body/Iron Body on itself for a large bunch of immunities, including stunning, blindness, electrical damage and critical hits. It can hit better than an Iron Sorcerer or Obsidian Sorcerer, but sacrifices some defenses in the process (approximately +7/6 BAB at the cost of -7/4 AC compared to the Iron and Obsidian Sorcerers respectively). It gains +1 DC but, -1 Caster level. This uses martial weapon proficiency from Paladin to qualify for Eldritch Knight, and in turn, Skill focus Concentration from Eldritch Knight to qualify for Arcane Scholar. This feat saving combination means that, unlike some of my other builds, you cannot substitute Paladin for Blackguard. Character Creation Race: Aasimar Alignment: Lawful Good Stats All Level up Attribute points go to Charisma. BAB: 4 + 3 + 10 + 5 = 22 Spell DC: +1 Spellcasting Prodigy +8 Cha Bonus +3 Level 29 caster 12 +4 (if using Nymph Cloak +8) ---- 16 AC with Epic Gear: 10 base +10 Heavy shield +8 +16 Mithril full plate +8 +8 Cloak of Protection +8 +5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 +3 Boots of the Hardiness +3 +3 Dex bonus (with +8 Dex equipment) ---- 55 + 12 Divine Shield (with +8 Cha equipment) ---- 69 (You can also gain a relative +10, if you debuff your Enemy with Bigby's Interposing Hand) Notes: *This only has 3 skill points per level. The 2 must have skills are Concentration and Spellcraft. This leaves you 1 skill of your choice. You can pick a Convo skill for campaigns, or Heal for PWs. *If you feel you need more skill points, you can lower Dex by 2 to 12, and put 2 more points to Int to 14. However, this does not have very useful class skills to put those skill points in. Overview Feats Character Feats 1. Spellcasting Prodigy 3. Able Learner 6. Power Attack 9. Divine Shield (must take on Paladin 4) 12. Practiced Spellcaster: Sorcerer 15. Empower Spell 18. Skill Focus: Spellcraft 21. Great Charisma 23. Still Spell 25. Automatic: Still Spell: 0-3 27. Automatic: Still Spell: 4-6 29. Automatic: Still Spell: 7-9 Notes: *Divine Shield is good for staying alive while you flush out your spells, and is almost a requirement for squishy Sorcerers. *Note that in the NWN2 OC, there are 0 ASF Eldritch knight chain shirt (from Deekin), and 0 ASF mithril heavy shield available. If you want, you can use those rather than the still spell and 3x Autostill feats. You can instead take more Great Cha feats, to boost Spells per day, Spell DC, saving throw bonus and Divine shield. You may also take an Epic Spell or 2 with these spare feats. Character Progression There are 2 possible build progressions you can assume with the EPoCK. The first emphasizes the Warrior aspect first and the Caster Aspect later, while the other does it the other way round. Warrior First Progression Caster First Progression Category:Character builds Category:Arcane Character builds Category:Arcane Spell Swords Category:Power Builds